Kelly Kosta
Bio Fresh off the boat, Kelly Costa answers the question: what do you get when you get manic depression and mix it with an Avatar the Last Airbender and Transformers reboot? Kelly brings all the vitality you need at the party with late reactions and jokes she saw on ifunny seven years ago. Childhood Long before the astral beings were created, the earth was inhabited by chaos and an everchanging flow of energy. This imbalance caused the rise of the Voltrons, (see Age of Voltron).Voltrons being small, human like creatures born from the first cry of animal life, can come together and created a larger being known as Kelly Costa. Kelly, once she was created by the many small voltrons, did not know of her purpose or why she even came to be. All she knew is that she had to dedicate her life to finding the Not Jeff, an unknown force that called her. A few days after she was created, which was not too long after the earth itself had come to be, Kelly found herself traveling along a creak. Feeling a feeling she had never felt before, hunger, Kelly kicked some sand into the creak and made Jello. She ate it, all of it. All 7,905,013 liters of it. And it didn't satisfy her hunger. She was insatiable, but it wasn't for food, it was for something else. Something that would not become apparent for a long time (see "Childhood"). Kelly also had her fair share of inventing the things we've come to know as reality. Because Bark, Oh Wait One day, a few weeks after the creation of earth, and yet at the exact same time it was happening, Kelly wandered upon the first dog. The first dog, named Biscuit, informed Kelly of a special tree with his image carved into it and that if Kelly retrieved it for him, he would help her find Not Jeff. Biscuit, of course, could not retrieve it himself because he was a dog. Kelly agreed as she would do whatever it took to find Not Jeff. On her way to the tree, Kelly stumbled upon a small goat with his hoof caught under a rock and a hard place. That goat was named Pete who explained to Kelly that he had just been abandoned by his family and was seeking the Tree of Biscuit for it lied within the boundaries Bellevue Ranch. Kelly helped Pete free himself and they, together with their own reasoning, headed for the tree. (The various adventures of Pete, Kelly, and the Search for the Tree of Buiscut is a tale all to itself.) Once Upon the wood of Bellevue Ranch, Pete (for his own reasons as noted in the Tale of Tree of Biscuit.) left Kelly's side to find Debbie. Kelly wandered through the woods and found the largest, greenest tree she had ever seen. It almost seemed to call her, drowning out the need for Not Jeff. Closer and closer she moved until the tree was before her in all of its glory. And there she saw it, the carving of Biscuit along the ridges of the tree. "Haha, Bark." '' And a pulse of energy was sent out into the Universe. Kelly had made the first pun ever and its energy teleported the carving from the tree to Biscuit. Although she could not see where it went, she knew it reached him and that he was thankful. This was confirmed moments later when Kelly heard a bark from across the world which was followed by dogs crawling up out of the ground. Witnessing this, Kelly was filled in awe and placed herself inside the hole in the tree. The tree's magick made her whole, ''permanently. ''She would no longer be subject to possibly changing back into her smaller Voltron selves. But, all magick has a price and her magick fusion coincided with a magical separation. On the other side of the world, the force of Belting was split into two beings of Belt and Not Belt. Kelly knew this and did not care. Later in her travels, she would stumble upon the Astral Being Trevor whom she would subdue and trap in her basement to be pegged. ''Pegging being the secret desire she never knew she needed. Conquering Voltron text